Twisted Seas, Snowy Waters
by FriggyEsquire
Summary: /Discontinued/ Naruto didn't grow up in Konoha. Not even close it in fact. He grew up by the sea, raised by his mother, Kushina, and his godmother, a certain dark skinned goddess. Crossover\NaruxHina
1. Our story begins

This is my second story, and it will be all my own . I've chosen the crossover, but you are welcome to share your ideas.

Key:

"Blah" - Regular talk

**"Blah" - Kyuubi talk**

_"Blah" - Emphasis_

I don't own Naruto or any other movie/anime/book etc. that I use in this story.

Here is the first chapter of my unnamed story (need help on the title too)

* * *

The battle with Kyuubi was one that Konoha never expected to happen. They believed that the demon was to die by the hand of their Yondaime Hokage. That wasn't the case though. He was only able to seal the Kyuubi. In his own son as well, because he couldn't bear the thought of giving another child this burden. But something happened during that battle that no one wanted. Yondaime had to give himself up for the Village Hidden in the leaves. His wife, Kushina, was left in a temporary coma after giving birth, unable to stop the inevitable from happening, her son, becoming the holder of the Kyuubi.

**Flashback**

The white walls of Konaha were a familiar to someone as reckless as Kushina and she was not pleased to see them. As soon as she was aware enough of her surroundings and what had happened to put her here, she jolted up into a sitting position, screaming, "_My son_!!_ Were is he_!"

Through the door came barreling a surprised Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade were is my son!", she yelled at the new comers. Tsunade, the accomplished medic-nin that she was, strode across the room and gently tried to push Kushina back into the bed.

"Kushina, your son is _fine_! He is perfectly ok!" she soothed.

Jiraiya came up behind he and said to Kushina, "Sarutobi-sensei has him, he isn't going to be hurt while with him." Something in Jiraiya's voice made Kushina stop for a second.

"So it's worked...My husband is...", her voice cracked, "_Dead_?"

The looks on their faces said it all.

She struggled against Tsunade's monstrous grip and failed, collapsing onto her friend. Jiraiya, after a quick glance from Tsunade, left the room to the two women. Tsunade wrapped her arms around the younger woman and said, "Kushina...he died an honorable death...He saved the village from Kyuubi...but.."

Kushina looked up quickly at Tsunade and whispered, "_What_? Does it have to do with my son?!"

Tsunade nodded slowly, "This has everything to do with your son...the council isn't taking the fact that your son holds Kyuubi too well..."

Kushina stared at Tsunade in horror before exclaiming, "Is my son alright! The villagers! _They __can't_!"

Before Tsunade could console her she had stood up and demanded, "Get me a wheelchair, Tsunade! And take me to my son!"

At that moment Jiraiya walked in with the object in question and Tsunade led Kushina to it.

**Meanwhile...**

Sarutobi was never a cruel man, but at the moment he would have been pleased to see the people in front him burning on a stake. Although he had to hear all that was being said that didn't mean that he liked it at all. The Sandaime was trembling in rage, his third student standing behind him, clutching a bundle of cloth witch had sparked the argument in question that was going on in the council room.

One shinobi stood up, slamming his fist on the table in anger, "What gives _any_ of you the right to say that the child is a demon! You all know for a _fact_ that he was born in our villages own hospital!"

Sarutobi sighed in relief seeing that the man standing was none other than Inoichi Yamanaka, and standing behind him were his old teammates, Chouza and Shikaku, their displeasure with the council clear on their faces. Tsume Inuzuka stood up as well, "That child hasn't even lived for more than ten hours, and yet you go saying we should _kill_ him!"

Shibi raised his voice a decibel above normal and said, "I agree with Inuzuka-san!"

Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha stood up. "That child has too weak of a soul to keep Kyuubi contained, the Kyuubi has probably taken over the body already!" shouted Hiashi.

Then, Shikakau spoke up, "And yet, you don't even notice that you are not able to prove this fact! And you are speaking of this child as if he _is _the Kyuubi, when you know he isn't"

Fugaku reacted to this accusation calmly, "Even with the rift between the Hyuuga and Uchiha, I agree with Hiashi-san! The boy_ must _be killed!" The council members that wished for the boy's death roared in approval.

It was then that the door to the council room flew open so fast that it unhinged and landed across the room, smack onto Fugaku's face. The roars were nothing compared to the voice that erupted from the doorway.

"_My son will not be killed_!!"

The council members turned to the doorway to see an fuming Kushina and two very pissed off looking Sannin. Orochimaru approached her calmly and held the small bundle out to her.

Kushina immediately took her son and cradled him to her chest, "No one, and I mean _no one_, will ever harm my son while I am here to kick your asses for even _attempting_ to do so!!"

This was met by shouts of disapproval from many and looks of satisfaction from the members that were on Naruto's side.

It was then that Sarutobi interjected, "ENOUGH!"

The room became deathly silent. The Sandaime Hokage wasn't the Hokage for nothing.

" 'If the boys mother is here than we have no say on his well being unless there are certain circumstances', 390th amendment of our village."

No one moved for the fact was, Sarutobi scared the shit out of most people when he was serious. Though many were swearing silently at their displeasure at the decision.

Then, Kushina made her presence known again. "I have decided to leave Konoha!", seeing the shocked faces of the members of the room, she continued, "If my son is to be hated and scorned as you are showing me than I will take him away! I have made my decision, and you will not persuade me to stay!"

Disgusted by the triumphant looks on many of the council members faces, she added, "Just remember that it was _your fault _that the son of the greatest man of Konoha left your village!"

That's when it dawned on some of the people of the council.

Kushina was the Yondaime's unofficial wife + The demon container is Kushina's son... The demon container is the Yondaime's son.

The collective thought of a few people in the room was, 'Well shit...'

* * *

Well I felt it good to end it here.

R&R, please.


	2. Kushina's choice

Thanks to all my reviewers! I am beginning to love writing on here!

To Chaos Jester Power, your question will be answered in this chapter, 'k?

Here is my next chapter of my untitled story! (BTW, still need help on the title!)

* * *

All around Konoha, people were mourning their loved ones who had died, and at the same time celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. All except for a few people...

* * *

Kushina strode back into her hospital room with her son. She was too angry to remember that she was supposed to be in a wheelchair. Kill him... Kill her son!! What in the nine levels of hell were these people thinking! After her declaration in the council room, she had left with her son, with the Hokage and his students following.

Not a second after she had entered, Sarutobi and his three students walked in behind her.

Kushina sat on the bed and looked at her son. Her anger dissipated immediately. He had Minato's hair... Sun-kissed blond, and Kushina just _knew_ that his eyes would be the same, brilliant baby blue. She frowned slightly at seeing that her child's face was marred by six marks, three on each cheek, that made him look as if he had whiskers.

'It must have been a side effect of Kyuubi...' She thought. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Tsunade's hesitant voice.

"Kushina...you're really going to leave, aren't you?"

Kushina looked up from her son to face them. She sighed, knowing that she had to say this.

Addressing the newly re-instated Hokage, she said, "Sarutobi-sama, if I were to stay here, my son would be hated and all out _loathed _by the people of this village. They have all lost something, and they will be looking for an outlet for their anger... That outlet will not be my son! I can't let it be..." Kushina didn't know why she was trying to justify her actions. She knew all that she was saying as true.

It was Sarutobi's turn to sigh, also knowing that all that had been said was true. He began to speak.

"Minato said that he wished for his son to become a hero of this village. I am sure that many, if not all, will honor his wish. Not all of the villagers will be as bad as you think they will be."

Kushina's face contorted in emotion. Sometimes she was totally surprised at Sarutobi's actions, why was he trying to convince her to stay! Clenching her eyes shut she said, "Than that would be the _only _wish that these people won't grant him, even in death! I know how a shinobi thinks! I know that they will not be as lenient as _you _think they will be!

"I can't stop thinking of the fact that if I had died today, my son would not have _anyone_ to care for him! Even if someone wanted to take him in, they couldn't! The council wouldn't allow it!"

Sarutobi was surprised at what she had said, but thinking about it, he knew that that was all true as well. He was even more surprised when Orochimaru stepped forward.

"Kushina-sama," he began, "All of that may be true, but your son is the child of one of the greatest shinobi ever to live. There will be no doubt that he will grow up to be as great, or even greater, than Yondaime-sama ever was."

Kushina's face softened at his words, and she began to think hard. Sarutobi could see the wheels turning in her head.

Then Jiraiya stepped forward.

He spoke in a calm, but apprehensive voice, "Kushina...I know I can't say anything to keep you from leaving, but at least acknowledge the fact that Minato would have wanted his son to grow as a shinobi.

"I think I am not guessing when I say that you are thinking of taking you son to where..._she_ is? At least bring your son back to visit the village, or come to stay for a time every once in a while."

Kushina nodded at him, "I am going to take my son there, but I was already thinking of visiting. My son, however, will not grow as a _Konoha_ shinobi. I only want him to grow with the will of fire...just like Minato wanted."

* * *

A scarred man was pacing in his own room, fuming at what had transpired in the council room.

The battle with the Kyuubi had reduced his ROOT members to less than half of what it had been before, and that alone had pissed him off.

Later in the council room, he had been elated when he learned that the demon had been sealed into a human form (AN: he really doesn't get it does he?). His strategic brain had quickly come up with an idea for the demon. 'Turn it into a weapon!' That would finally give ROOT enough power to overthrow the village. But then it all went to hell!

He had waited for the opportune moment to present his idea to the members of the council, when that damned woman walked in and had ruined his chance!. He had still been trying to find another way to present his idea when she had left, with _his_ new weapon nonetheless!

In essence, Danzo was not happy...

* * *

"Oh, dear..."

A woman was sitting in her home, with a joyful look on her face. The woman, with dark skin and black lips, smiled.

"Oh, my dear Kushina, your son _will _be as great as 'is fa'er... I shall make sure of 'dat..."

* * *

Deep within a maze of tunnels, a feral like face smiled as well. It had woken up in this place to see the bars of a cage, and had wanted to thrash around in rage. That was, until it had heard the voices of people drifting into the cage.

**"Soon..."** , it's voice rumbled, **"Soon I will be free of this prison, and blood shall be spilled!!"

* * *

**

It is hours later that we see that in a dark room, deep into the tunnels of the Hokage mountain, a man sat. He thought back to what had happened into the hospital room and chuckled darkly.

"I shall soon have all of that power...," the mans voice hissed, "I will soon be greater than any Hokage and as powerful as a _god_!!

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was short, but I'm not really in the mood to write any more than this.

I want to see how many of you can guess who the woman is. She is from a series of movies that was made in the past 8-9 years.

A few more hints. The series is really a trilogy, and the three main characters are all able to use swords and guns, and lastly the two guy main characters are considered hot by most teenage girls.

R&R


End file.
